dziewiec_dziewiec_siedemfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Legenda Moke: Patyczek Czasu
Legenda Moke: Patyczek Czasu - seria w odpowiedzi na uniwersum Zeldy, dokładnie na grę Ocarina of Time. Premiera jest zaplanowana na 6 grudnia 2017 roku, zaczynając od zarania osi czasu Dzieciura. Zarys fabuły UWAGA - PONIŻSZY TEKST ZAWIERA SPOILERY I PROSZĘ NIE CZYTAĆ, BY POTEM NIE MIEĆ HURUDURU O SERIĘ. Legenda Moke ma dwie osi czasu - oś Dzieciura i oś Moke. Fabuła z lekka przypomina oryginalny wzorzec. Oś Dzieciura Bohaterka w regionie Quidin poznaje Nowicką, osobę, u której po wyglądzie ciężko stwierdzić płeć. Razem z nią przemierzają zakątki tego miejsca. W pewnym momencie dostają wiadomość od Księżniczki Caspric o nawrocie Ojca protagonistki, i prosi, by przed misją zatrzymała się u trzech jej RelatywRelatywa w 997 to osoba znajoma, ale nie może być zakwalifikowana jako kolega/koleżanka., a potem zatrzymać się w Sanktuarium Straży. Bossy Pierwszy boss to Cuck'o, zmutowany kogut z rodzinnego podwórka bohaterki. Po pokonaniu go, dziewczyna otrzymuje od gospodarza Diament Kuko, dający większą szansę na wyklucie kurczaka. Drugi boss to GochanInna pisownia: Gochnan, Go-han, anorektyczna alkoholiczka, z domu obok Nowickiej. Jest to jedna z najtrudniejszych postaci z powodu boosta ataku. Po pokonaniu Gochana dostaje Szmaragd Piwerka od nieznanego mieskańca. Dzięki niemu ma okazję zasmakować tego trunku w Sklepie A. Trzeci z nich to Guardi, ochroniarz na sterydach, który zapierdloli za skradzione ziarenko słonecznika. Protagonistka nie pierdoli się w tańcu i leje go gorzej niż dres po meczu, a potem otrzymuje Topaz Marchewki, który daje rabaty na artykuły. Sanktuarium Straży Po dostaniu trzech Tokenów Zajebistości, protag patataja na swoich girach do Sanktuarium, gdzie otrzymuje Patyczek Czasu i Okarynę. Tutaj Oś Dzieciura się kończy. Oś Moke Patyczek Czasu wyjebał protaga 10 lat dalej. Okazuje się, że to jest Moke, a jej ojciec zrobił dużo złego. Nowicka oddaje Roksulę dla niej, gdyż ona sama musi wrócić w rodzinne strony. Podążając za pierwowzorem, mamy medaliony i świątynie. Księżniczka zostawiła wiadomość￼, w jakiej kolejności Moke ma zwiedzić budynki.Przy okazji ucząc protaga Lulajki Caspric Świątyń jest 6: Świątynia Smoków - wejście stanowi Jama Smocza, bossem jest Kapukon, a medalionik Smoczy. Daje on możliwość umieszczenia skrzydeł na Roksi. Dzięki pokonaniu Kapukona Pikachu, widziany wiele razy na podwórkach regionu Quidin, wybudzi się jako Mag Smoków, tym razem ubrany w płaszcz Charizarda. Piosenka do teleportacji to Walec Smoka.￼ Świątynia Księżyca '- Symbolizuje ona grę Pokémon Moon, a dokładniej Lunalę. Bossem jest Lunala. Po jej zajebaniu, Moke otrzymuje medalion z serem Księżyca, który daje widoczność w nocy. Magiem Księżyca jest Kuroi, którego nikt nie widział, ale żyje. Piosenką do teleportacji jest Pieśń Księżyca 'Świątynia Słońca - Symbolizuje Solgaleo, który jest bossem. jest gorunc, i tyle. Dostaje medalik Słońca od Kojiegotak, ten Koji Kondo z Nintendo.￼, który jedyne co robił w Osi Dzieciura to żonglował piłkami. Piosenką do tepania się jest Pieśń Słońca, ale inna niż w pierwowzorze. Świątynia Złodziejstwa - Jest to wcześniej wspomniany Sklep A, tylko, że teraz Ojciec odnowił Guardiego. Po drugim pokonaniu tego ciecia, protag otrzymuje Medalion Złodziejstwa od Nowickiej, która powróciła jako Mag Kradzieży. Piosenką do tepania jest Opera Złodzieja.￼ Świątynia Lasu - hej, czy tego tu nie było? Jest to skurczona wersja oryginalnego pomieszczenia, a ostatnia walka to Moke VS Żuler. Magiem od którego dostaje medalionik jest Demon, poprzednie wcielenie Kici. Piosenka dla tego ścierwa to Symfonia Leśna.￼ Świątynia Ciemności - Ostatnia, i przenajchujowsza świątynia w kształcie pentagrama. Robi się ją conajmniej 300 lat, a Boss to jakiś jebany duszek. Mag zła i potępienia to Malus, zniewieściała prostytutka. Piosenka to Sonata Ciemności. I tak oto Moke może radośnie patatajać na Roksuli do miejsca, gdzie za dzieciaka dosta￼ła Diament Kuko. ''' Ojciec Z siłą medalików i kryształków, oraz Roksuli, Moke na spokojnie pokonuje swojego ojczulka. Nagroda to zrestaurowanie całego Quidin, a na samym końcu odejście protaga w inne miejsce. Pozostałe Rolę '''Sheika '''gra znienawidzona przez wszystkich w oryginale Navi. Jest jeszcze jedna lulajka, nazywana '''Wybudzeniem Roksi. Legenda głosi o powstającym modzie do OoT, która odwzorowuje Patyczek Czasu. Istnieją jeszcze 3 pierścienie, odpowiadające oryginalnym kryształom. Nazwane są one Złotym Pierścieniem Kici, Złotym Pierścieniem Satoru oraz Złotym Pierścieniem Eijiego. Odpowidnikiem Farore, Din i Nayru są wyżej wymienione postacie. W Osi Dzieciura jest szansa na spotkanie któregoś z nich w normalnej postaci. I w Osi Dzieciura, i w Osi Moke pojawia się Hirohiko, malarz oraz podróżnik. =